


Getting Clean

by SmudgedInk



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Implied Incest, Letocest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmudgedInk/pseuds/SmudgedInk





	Getting Clean

Jared listened for the beep signaling the unlocking of the hotel room door before he entered.   
Slowly pushing the door open he slid in quietly closing the door behind him gently.   
Rounding the corner of the large suite, he found his brother lying on the bed. Shannon's mouth gaped open as he laid face down on the large bed.   
His leggy, bleach blonde "girlfriend" looked up at Jared from her seated position at the end of the bed finger combing her stringy damaged hair.  
"He's sleeping. He's fine." She spoke in a slightly slurred tone.   
"Out." Was Jared's reply   
"Look." She began. "I'm doing you a favor by doing this. The least you could do is speak more than one word sentences to me."  
"Fine." He retorted as the angry fire burned a little brighter in his soul. "You've done quite enough. Now get out"  
With a huff, she stood shakily and headed toward the door with outrageously high heels in her hand mumbling something about if she hadn't signed the non-disclosure contract she'd ruin them.   
Ignoring her drunken musings,he sat next to Shannon and stroked his hair as his older brother moaned being roused from his slumber.  
"Mmm. Hey baby" Shannon slurred as the scent of alcohol wafted up to Jared's nose.   
"Don't." He replied sternly.   
"What babe?" Shannon murmured rolling on to his side.   
"You're drunk. Again."   
"I'm not..." Shannon stopped mid sentence struggling to get to the small waste basket next to his bed just in time as he began to vomit.   
Turning his head in slight disgust Jared wiped away a stray tear as he listened to the sounds of his true love being sickened by his vices yet again.   
"Fuck." Shannon said softly collapsing back in to the soft comfort of his bed.   
"Let's get you cleaned up" Jared said finally as he wrapped Shannon in his arms helping him to his feet.   
Shannon leaned all his weight on his younger brother as he was shuffled to the large bathroom. Jared sat him down on the toilet making sure he was able to sit up on his own before plugging the drain of the large bathtub and turning on the water.   
Letting the right mixture of cool and warm fill the tub he stood in front of the lolling man lifting his shirt up over his head and helping him to his feet.   
Jared now began to unbutton his brother's pants when his movements were halted by Shannon's powerful grip on his wrist.   
"I got it Jay!" Shannon barked still slurring slightly.   
Jared took a step back from him holding his hands up in a surrendering gesture as Shannon's pants and boxers fell to the floor.   
He helped his vulnerable brother to in to the bath and turned off the water.   
Shannon set back in the bath letting himself get accustomed to the water's temperature and closing his eyes slowly.   
Jared reached for a near by washcloth and a small travel sized bottle of a lavender scented body wash.   
"Jay... I'm sorry."   
"Hush" he replied softly lathering up the wash cloth and working the soft suds of soap over his brother's shoulders.   
"I'm sor..."  
"Shan. Enough."   
Tears were now falling down Shannon's face as he brought his knees to his chest.   
As Jared moved to Shannon's back, he listened to him weep. His muscular frame moving in time with his cries.   
Shannon leaned his wet, soapy body on to the side of the tub Jared was on lying his head on his brother's chest.   
Jared kissed his forehead gently wrapping his arms around him.   
"Jay." Shannon choked between sobs. "I'm scared"  
"Me too Shan. Me too"  
Jared wondered how they were going to make it through this. He wanted so badly to make whatever pain his brother, his true love, his soulmate felt go away.   
He knew that Shannon was going to need all the love, strength and support he possibly had to get through these moments, and he was prepared to give him his all.   
"I love you so much Jared." Shannon said softly "Please don't give up on me."  
"Never. I love you too" was all Jared could manage as he held back his own tears.


End file.
